


Distraction

by Adamidk



Series: Armie and Timmy fun times [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actors, Age Difference, Bruises, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Cages, Dom Armie Hammer, Dom/sub, Elizabeth doesn't actually appear, Fantasizing, Feminization, Hair-pulling, Height Differences, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Real Life, Size Difference, Sub Timothée Chalamet, cock shaped gag, dom space, emotional cheating, i wrote this instead of doing my work, oblivious Timothée, story takes place on call me by your name set, timmy is armies princess, usage of the word clit do describe a penis, usage of the word cunt to describe an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamidk/pseuds/Adamidk
Summary: Story takes place on the set of call me by your name.Armie is trying to stay as professional as possible but his co-star is the biggest distraction with his constant movement and nervousness. Armie can't stop imagining him in different sexual situations instead of doing his actual work.might turn this into a series.the story is better than the summary.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed, all mistakes are my own, please enjoy!

Armie always credited himself for being good at his job, he was a professional who always concentrated on the task at hand and never let anything distract him from doing what he had to do. In all his previous film and TV experience he always put all his heart into presenting his skills and passion for acting, then walks out leaving the people working with him satisfied and content, to simplify Armie never disappointed. His fellow actors always talked about how working with him changed them and made them more responsible, and the directors always beamed about him being one of the easiest actors to work with.

Armie’s integrity was being threatened. He didn’t know how to deal with this fact because every time he tried to act normally and think straight, he would get distracted from work by the one person in the room he should probably be staying as far away from as possible. 

The first time Armie’s eyes landed on the actor that would be playing his love interest in the movie, he felt like a missing piece in the puzzle that was his life had finally found its place, making him completely lose his composure. His mouth hadn’t stopped watering, his eyes hadn’t stopped traveling all over his body, and his hands hadn’t stopped clenching trying to grab at the man’s much slimmer body.

Timothée Chalamet, was the most special person he had ever had the pleasure of encountering in his entire life, no matter how much he tried he could never find the words to explain why his heart started beating faster whenever the boy stepped into the room; could never find the words to explain the weird hunger he felt every time the kid stared at him giving him a shy smile, and then directly shifting his gaze to the ground as if Armie’s presence made him want to kneel on the floor and make himself as small as possible. Armie always had to stop himself from grinning at the thought of him making the much younger man feel anything.

Timothée, or Timmy as he liked to be called with his charming nervous laughter and constant twitching with every word that came out of his pouty lips. Timmy with his amazing acting skills that continuously confused Armie, how could someone so jittery and small switch into a character that filled the room with confidence and sex appeal; a character that attracted all eyes, a character so unlike Timmy. The contrast between who he is and who he could become kept Armie on the edge of his seat always thinking of what Timmy might do next.

What confused him the most though was why he had preferred actual Timmy over the character he embodied, maybe it was because he kept imagining how much he would enjoy if the simplest touch of his hands could make Timmy squirm. How would this small cute bubble of nerves react if Armie just casually pushed him against the wall and held his much smaller body against his? Would the boy shiver with want? Or shy away when he felt Armie slowly grinding his hardening bulge into the arch of his back? 

In his eyes, Timmy's constant movement and nervousness was an invitation. He was begging to be controlled, to be dominated, to be told what to do. The boy's needs were so obvious that Armie would spend hours of his day just fantasizing about pushing him to the ground in front of everyone and showing him what a real man looked like, showing him who really owned him. 

Armie’s mind would always shift to a much darker path, the thought of owning Timmy making him almost fall into a deep Dom-space. Belonging to him meant that Armie would shield the boy from the world and protect him. He wouldn’t be Timmy anymore he would be Armie’s little princess who never had to worry his pretty little head about anything, he would just have to sit his plugged cunt on the ground next to Armie’s feet waiting for his next command like a good boy; he wouldn’t have time to think about anything other than how to satisfy his master, and when he would be allowed to free his tiny clit from the cage that Armie always kept him locked in, so he could finally chase his release. He would be calm and centered, letting go of everything depending completely on Armie and trusting him. 

He could almost taste the porcelain white skin on the tip of his tongue, could imagine sinking his teeth into the boy’s flesh leaving traces of himself everywhere; claiming and marking what was rightfully his. He could perfectly picture the different shades and sizes of bruises that would decorate every inch of Timmy’s body, pink, purple, blue, and yellow. He could feel the sensation of lifting his hand to his beautiful curly hair grabbing it and pulling. He could hear the perfect low moans that would leave his little princess’s mouth muffled by the cock-shaped gag reaching the back of his throat, cutting just the right amount of oxygen from his baby boy making his eyes drowsy and teary; leaving his body limp in Armie’s hands surrendering to his mercy and letting him do with whatever he felt was right. 

That's when he would usually snap out of it reminding himself that he was still on set, and surrounded by people and that he had a job to do. He would quickly remove his hand that was slowly inching towards his cock and try to find ways to distract himself from staring at Timothée. these are things he should never think about especially not regarding a co-worker, but to be fair Armie hadn’t had these thoughts in a long time, not since he got married and it was definitely the first time he felt them so strongly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I post in a long time because I've been busy with life and writer's block. This is also my very first Armie/Timothée Fic. I recently watched Call me by your name and I fell in love with both actors and their cute friendship so I decided to try to write something and it didn't turn out so bad! To be honest I was kind of nervous while writing this because it's very different from what I usually write if you've read my other work you might know what I'm talking about, if not this is probably my first work in which someone doesn't die or have something really bad happen to them. it's nice trying something new for once and I might try writing other things with similar undertones. 
> 
> I'm not sure yet but I might turn this into a series in which Armie continues to imagine Timmy in different situations throughout the timeline of the filming, and when they become closer friends, other parts will probably be more detailed and explicit; I'm still debating the idea of actually making his fantasies come to life- please give me your advice-
> 
> Also, I'm very sorry for the mistakes that might be found I'm posting this at 4 am. 
> 
> playlist I listened to while writing this: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0FhZMvXL4nlfkXseLBBBHq?si=uC7gDSrPRum54N4fIibpRg
> 
> Visit me on my newly made Instagram where I just talk about all the fandoms I'm in @/txtarchieve
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated, and so are suggestions for the series!


End file.
